The field of this disclosure relates generally to a method and a system for providing cooling and power and, more particularly, to an integrated cooling and power system for an aircraft.
Many known aircraft cooling and power systems require bleed air from a propelling engine of the aircraft to drive numerous independent subsystems that provide either cooling or power to the aircraft. However, the use of bleed air decreases engine efficiency by increasing engine fuel consumption and loading. Additionally, the use of multiple independent subsystems adds weight and volume to the aircraft, which also results in increased fuel consumption.
As such, an integrated system that provides both cooling and power to an aircraft without extensive use of bleed air from the propelling engine would be beneficial to increase engine efficiency and reduce fuel consumption.